gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Beach Bowl Galaxy
Not to be confused with the Boulder Bowl Galaxy. The Beach Bowl Galaxy is one of the galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy. The galaxy is accessed from the Kitchen. The largest planet in this galaxy is a beach area filled with Penguins. Its tropical setting is similar to many levels in Super Mario Sunshine. The waterfall area of the main landmass resembles a giant toilet. Gringills make their appearance in this galaxy. Missions Sunken Treasure The swim students are distracted by "sparklies" under the water. Mario needs to collect all of the Star Chips. The resulting Launch Star blasts Mario to the upper part of the main planet. The player will have Ground Pound the red switch to activate some platforms, and Mario will have to quickly backflip and Star Spin onto the platforms to reach the top of the planet. Mario then needs to Ground Pound another red switch to activate some walls that Mario can use to Wall Jump to the Power Star. Passing the Swim Test The player needs to talk to the Penguin Coach, and he will tell Mario that the final swim test is today. To pass the swim test, Mario must obtain the Golden Koopa Shell. The gold shell is in the possession of a fast-moving penguin underwater, so Mario must catch up to him and Star Spin to steal the shell away. Mario will have to take the gold shell to the Penguin Coach to obtain the Power Star. The Secret Undersea Cavern To enter the undersea cavern, Mario needs to simply dive underwater, grab a Koopa Shell, and toss it at the breakable blocks in the wall that lines the ocean. Then Mario has to swim through the tunnel to reach the land on the other side. Mario needs to break the crates in the fence and the crates on the other side to reveal a Launch Star. The Launch Star will send Mario flying to an area called the Cyclone Stone. The Cyclone Stone is a long stone path filled with Tox Boxes and Thwomps. Mario must dodge all enemies to reach the end of the path, where the Power Star awaits. Fast Foes on the Cyclone Stone (Fast Foe Comet in Orbit) Mario begins this level on the Cyclone Stone encountered in The Secret Undersea Cavern. He must reach the other end of the Cyclone Stone to gain the Power Star, as before, but this time the Thwomps and Tox Boxes move much more quickly. This mission, until completed, is only accessible when a Fast Foe Comet is in orbit. Beachcombing for Purple Coins (Purple Comet in Orbit) Mario must collect one hundred Purple Coins scattered around the main planet. Only five of them are located in the sea; the rest are scattered around the landmasses. There is a Spring Mushroom located behind the waterfall that will aid in the collection of some Purple Coins. This Purple Coin mission has no time limit. This mission, until completed, is only accessible when a Purple Comet is in orbit. Wall Jumping Up Waterfalls Known as Wall Kicking Up Waterfalls in Europe, this hidden Power Star is accessible from both The Secret Undersea Cavern and Passing the Swim Test. Mario will have to grab a Koopa Shell and break the chest located to the right of the waterfall (when facing the main landmass), revealing a Launch Star. Mario will land on a planet with many waterfalls, a ? Coin floating high in the air, and a Cataquack. The player needs to lure a Cataquack under the ? Coin to collect it, which will make an Ice Flower appear. After obtaining the item, Mario has to wall jump up waterfalls. The Power Star floats high above an isolated snowy island, and another small island contains a Cataquack. Mario must grab the Ice Flower, head to the Cataquack's island, and then create an icy bridge to allow the Cataquack to reach the island with the Power Star. The Cataquack will then launch Mario into the Power Star, completing the mission. Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Kitchen de:Glasstrand-Galaxie Category:Galaxies Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Coastal-themed